The use of after-market attachments for road widening and shouldering is well known to the construction industry. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,715 discloses an accessory that is attached to the rear end of a dump truck to divert construction material into a road shoulder or trench located on the side of the dump truck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,185 discloses a spreader box that is attached to a rear side of a dump truck to place asphalt on a road shoulder or trench located on the side of the dump truck. U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,774 discloses construction material applicator and compacting devices that are attached, respectively, to the rear and front sides of a dump truck to spread and compact construction material placed on a road shoulder or trench located on the side of the dump truck. Because of the large size of the dump truck—attachment combination and the high cost of purchasing or renting a dump truck, contractors are always concerned with the transportation of the attachment, the size of a working area, and accessibility to dump trucks. Consequently, there is a need for a road widening and shouldering attachment that can be operated within a small area, transported in standard size trailers and trucks, and operated with equipment, such as a skid steer loader, which is readily available to all contractors.